


傳言 The gossip I want is...

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 因為一份報告而引起諾茵對薩古斯的拒絕，而使男方要主動跟她接觸，並且在不太適合的時間接觸得有點過火…P.S.就我個人而言並不是很火辣辣的場面，其實比起火辣場面我更喜歡寫曖昧關係。Noin's rejection of the dinner invitation caused a confusion for Zechs. It may be because of his report for her students. When he tries to further explain and raises out his concern, he finds it is not easy to control himself in Noin’s room.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 3





	傳言 The gossip I want is...

就在收到繆拉和阿歷士被處決的報告當晚，諾茵把報告完整看了兩遍，久久未能言語。

也不是說對這兩個學生有特別的感情，事實上在他們仍在基地學習時，諾茵對他們的品性也不是太滿意。不過，他們二人對她非常尊敬，甚至帶有微妙的愛慕之情，諾茵也不是沒有察覺。也許因為這個原因使她有點飄飄然的感覺，而忽略了預視他們缺陷一樣的品格，可能做成的破壞性。

她感到後悔和懊惱，並且這件事偏偏又被薩古斯發現。真是丟臉極了。

這個是主要的原因，使諾茵拒絕了薩古斯跟她共晉晚餐的邀請。而另一個原因是，不知何故，諾茵就是感到不爽。處決了她的學生、出報告「教訓」了她一頓，然後若無其事的再邀請她吃飯。這件事表面上看上去只是上司發現下屬犯錯，公事上教訓過後仍然無損私人關係。但諾茵就是感到不爽，並且內心向來清澄如鏡的自己竟然找不到不爽的原因，她為此更覺生氣。

這種感覺真討厭。

所以在未能平復心情之前，還是避見薩古斯吧。她是這麼希望。

諾茵很少拒絕他，無論公事還是私事。在學時有兩次因為實習的原故未能應邀吃飯除外。除此以外，諾茵對他的配合度可謂幾乎有求必應。

所以這次被拒絕共同晚餐，並且沒有解釋任何原因，薩古斯覺得很困惑。

除了那份報告，他想不到其他原因。

報告需要上傳給杜魯斯，對於兩名品性惡劣的學生，薩古斯也只是輕輕帶過，他甚至為自己這種徇私行為感到一絲不屑。報告最後建議在學生的技術以外，要多加留意騎士精神的培養，這不過是重覆杜魯斯從前對他們的教導，諾茵應該不會反對。

所以如果是因為報告的事而鬧脾氣，薩古斯對她就會有點失望。還是，其實她對那兩個學生也有感情？

繆拉和阿歷士，他們只是在基地逗留了兩天，薩古斯已對他們印象惡劣。

不斷在新生面前裝模作樣，不但打聽諾茵和他的事，還在其他學生面前暗示他們跟諾茵關係非淺。愛慕和崇拜年輕美麗的女教官嗎？這是人之常情，但周圍散播謠言卻很嘔心。尤其對象是「他的諾茵」。是的，自從他們從維多利亞湖基地畢業，傳說中的第一和第二名一直猶如必然的一對般被人傳頌。不是涉及情愛關係，而是拍檔和至友 - 雖然他們二人自己心裡清楚遠不止這些 - 這種騎士的浪漫一直是他引以為傲的傳說之一，感覺比被稱為閃光男爵更教他稱心滿意。

所以當有不乾不淨的傳言加諸在諾茵身上，他就覺得很不爽，並且他非常肯定品味高尚的諾茵沒可能會跟這兩個人扯上私人關係，即是說這二人散播的謠言很大可能，不，一定是假的。如此一來，他們二人的行徑真的很嘔心。而為了諾茵的名聲，他還為此向受影響的人作出與他們二人不同的暗示，他亦為自己這種不成熟、沉不住氣的行為而不滿意。

要是諾茵會因為這兩個人的原因而對他發脾氣的話，他也會感到生氣。不過，如果為了這兩個人而跟諾茵不秋不睬也不是他所願。他們有四天沒見面了，應該要更珍惜相聚的時間。

正在洗澡的諾茵聽到門鐘的聲音。看一看時鐘，已經十時半。如果並非急事，應該沒有人會在這個時候打擾她，並且不是透過電話，而是直接到她房間。於是她還未抹乾身體就立即穿上浴袍開門。

當諾茵打開房門看到門外的薩古斯，她覺得有點驚訝。對方亦然。

他沒想過諾茵會穿成這樣應門。身上只穿上純白色的棉浴袍，頭髮仍然濕透，只差沒有滴水。皮膚因剛洗完澡而泛出白裡透紅的水潤光澤，空氣中還傳來她愛用的白蘭花肥皂香味。簡直難以想像其他男人看到她這副性感的模樣後，會作出甚麼反應。

他眉頭有個小小的動作，但仍努力維持淡然平穩的態度。

「薩古斯，這麼晚找我有重要的事嗎？」她邊用毛巾抹乾頭髮邊問道。

「我來送外賣。」他舉起手上的小盒。沒有穿上軍服外套，只穿內裡襯衣的他看上去比平常悠閑，卻仍戴著他的招牌頭盔，跟平常嚴肅整齊的形象有點不一樣。

諾茵示意他進入她的房間。

他熟悉地坐在沙發上，把盒子打開，把裡面的甜點放到茶几上。是兩個soufflé.

諾茵覺得有點意外。

「就算沒胃口吃晚餐，也總有心情吃甜品吧？」

他是來示好，讓她撒嬌的，她靦腆的笑了。諾茵坐在他對面的沙發椅，準備好要開動了。

「你怎麼會有soufflé？」

「我讓飯堂總廚幫我做的。」

原來是專門做的甜品。諾茵有時候甜品犯癮也會讓飯堂幫忙做。後來索性自己學做一兩款，不假手於人。

諾茵小口小口的慢慢品嘗，而薩古斯吃了兩三口便把soufflé放下。其實他並不太喜歡甜食。

「妳兩位學生的事，雖然我在報告上都寫清楚了，但妳會有甚麼想要討論的嗎？」

「沒有，都很清楚了。」這是她最不想講的話題，給予對方的態度也很明顯。

薩古斯輕輕嘆了口氣。諾茵平常很善解人意，隨和而容易相處，待人進退得宜，就算跟她意見不同，她也樂意討論交流意見。而現在她這種拒絕討論的態度並不常見。

對於訓練學生時注意培養騎士精神和修養，沒甚麼需要進一步討論，而且他在意的是另一件事。

他把頭盔除下放在身旁。接下來的事，以私人身份談論會比較適合。

「諾茵，我知道妳在學生之中很受歡迎，作為教官有非常出色的表現和評價。但是，你面對的是一群年輕而血氣方剛的小伙子，他們之中難免會有人...」他認真地思考著應該用哪些貼切的詞語，「對妳懷有其他想法，又或甚抱有非分之想...」

薩古斯的說話她都明白。軍校九成九的學生都是男生，身為女性教官，在眾多男性之中生活，難免會成為他們某種假想的對象。所以她一直跟學生們保持適當距離，避免過分親近。她知道學生們對她都很尊重，然而，他們私下會不會有其他討論，她不知道也管不著。

「我在基地四年了，到目前為止都沒有發生過過火的事。」諾茵對他的說話不以為然。

沒有過火，即是曾發生過一些事情，只不過程度未至於很嚴重？薩古斯想追問，但又覺得似乎有點不適合。當初純粹只想把她放在安全和遠離戰場的地方，所以支持杜魯斯把她放置在培訓所，但在他不在身邊的四年間，基地的男人會對諾茵進行甚麼程度的意淫，只要一想到這點，他就覺得有股難以抑壓的憤怒。

「就算妳保護好自己沒有受到實際的傷害，但有些傳言如果處理不當，對妳的名聲難免會有影響。」

對於薩古斯的堅持，諾茵覺得有點可笑。這些情況又不是今天才發生，只不過他這段時間在基地逗留得比較久，所以才讓他「發現問題」吧。事實上這四年間她一直處理這些「問題」，而且效果她覺得還算不錯。起碼，沒有任何古怪傳聞傳過出來。

「名聲嗎？我承認傳言的確很容易傳播開去，例如...」諾茵惡作劇的笑望著他，「男上司為女下屬特別要求廚師特制甜品，並且在晚上休息的時間到訪女下屬的房間，而這位女下屬剛洗完澡身上除了浴袍就一絲不掛..... 在明早七點之前，從廚房到整個基地應該會傳遍我們兩個的緋聞吧？」

薩古斯噴了個鼻息，擺出無奈的態度。但是，諾茵的說話說到他心坎裡去。其實這是他刻意為之，與其讓不三不四的傳聞跟她扯上關係，不如把她置於自己之下，名花有主，讓她遠離那些惡意的中傷和過火的傳言。

看到他答不上咀，諾茵笑了。

「我進來就十分鐘，現在出去應該還不至於會傳出過火的言論。」他嘴角微揚，開玩笑道。

「嗯？」諾茵也意有所指的笑了。然後她拿起薩古斯的soufflé，「你不吃了是吧？那我不客氣了。」她拿起匙羹，從薩古斯吃了的那邊開始吃。

薩古斯望著吃甜點的她，吞了一口口水。

「那你是打算留到甚麼時候才離開？」諾茵向他投以含笑的眼神，咬著匙羹的嘴唇上揚得令人覺得性感極了。

「在妳吃完後。」他轉移視線，覺得胸口突然很熱。按照預定計劃，他還得要多留一會。可是，他感到現在的氣氛令他有點意亂情迷而坐立不安。

「為了不傳出奇怪的傳聞，我得盡快把甜點都吃完才行，」她站立在薩古斯面前，彎下腰貼近他的臉，「例如你嘴角邊的...」浴袍的領口因彎身而微微張開，柔軟的雙峰若隱若現....... 然後，她輕輕在他嘴角用舌頭舔了一下。

這已經不是挑釁或調情，而是誘惑。

當她想抽身起來時，薩古斯一隻手把她的腰部拉向自己，另一隻手輕輕壓下她的脖子，就這樣，他吻著她。

男士的手緊緊將她抱著拉向自己，女士就順勢分開腿坐在他的大腿上，她的雙手插入他的髮間。就像理所當然一樣，兩個人熱烈地親吻著。當薩古斯的舌頭滑入諾茵口中，貪婪地掃蕩和吸啜著她嘴巴内的每一寸每一滴，諾茵則順從的配合著。舌頭交叠纏綿、唾液相互交流、嘴巴互相渴求而發出誇張的吸啜聲，充斥著寂靜的房間。

兩人急促的喘息和沉重的呼吸，還加插著滿足的低吟，衣服互相磨擦發出的沙沙聲，使整個房間變得不再安靜。諾茵的親吻熱情如火，薩古斯也按耐不住心中一直的壓抑，當諾茵的舌頭牢牢纏上他時，最後一根理智都消失無蹤。

他的手從她的背掃落到她的大腿上，那光滑如絲的手感讓他有些瘋狂。他想要更多，手指準備遊獵到秘密深處。這時候，諾茵按停了他的手，阻止了他的動作。然後，他們變成十指緊扣。

諾茵慢慢抬起頭，二人的唾液還在糾纏，但總算脫離了親吻。當動作停止，二人各自喘息，諾茵輕輕推開他。

她深深吸了口氣，用了很大的意志緩緩站起，離開了薩古斯的大腿。

薩古斯一面迷濛意猶未盡。他用姆指抹拭了下嘴唇，剛才熱吻的麻痺感覺仍在。他也深深吸了口氣，牽著諾茵的手不捨地放開。

很多事情上，薩古斯都比諾茵理智。但在安全距離的挑釁遊戲中，諾茵永遠是比較收放自如的一個，彷彿她心裡有一套機制，在他們準備淹沒理性前，會自動運作執行停止命令。

諾茵轉身整理一下凌亂的衣物，很不容易回復理智。她甩了甩頭，語氣已回復過來。

「看來，甜點都吃完了。」

「很好。」薩古斯深深吸了兩口大氣才站起來。他重新戴上頭盔，面部的表情再被遮蔽，但語氣聽得出已回復正常，「希望妳多注意一下我剛才提到的事。」

他在諾茵陪同下走到門前，臨走前，他凝視諾茵認真要求：「下次，不准穿成這樣應門。」

「知道了。」她幽幽的回答。

這天之後，「薩古斯的情人」有了定調，沒有人再敢在背後討這位年青美麗教官的口舌便宜。

** English version***

On the night for receiving the report of the execution of Muller and Alex, Noin read it twice and could not speak for a long time.

It was not that she has any special feelings for these two students. In fact, when they were still studying at the Base, Noin was not too satisfied with their characteristics. However, the two of them respected her very much even with a subtle affection. Noin was not unconscious of it. Perhaps because of this reason, she felt a little airy. And may be because of that she ignored the possible destructiveness that might be caused by their flaws.

She felt regret and annoyed. And the incident was discovered by Zechs. What a shame.

This was the main reason that made her refused to the dinner invitation from Zechs. And another reason is that, somehow, Noin just felt upset. He executed her students, gave her a "teaching" report, and then invited her to dinner as if nothing happened. You can also say that, it just liked that the supervisor discovered his subordinate made a mistake but the personal relationship was not damaged even after the official exhortation. But Noin still felt upset and she couldn't find the reason for her upset even she had always been as clear as a mirror. She felt even more angry about it.

This feeling was really annoying.

So before she could calm down, she chose to avoid meeting Zechs. 

Noin seldom rejected him, whether on official or private matters. He could think of two times during the academic year and it was because of the internship. In addition, Noin is always cooperative and responsive with him. 

So when he was refused by her without any further explaination, Zechs felt confused.

Except for that report, he could not think of other reasons.

The report needs to be sent to Treize. Regarding the two students with bad character, Zechs only lightly mentioned about it in order to protect Noin. Even himself felt disdainful of his behavior. The report finally suggested to pay more attention on the development of sense of chivalry. This was just a repetition of Treize's previous teachings to them. There should be no rejection from Noin.

So if it's because of the report, Zechs will be a little disappointed in her. Or, in fact, she also has feelings for those two students?

Muller and Alex, they only stayed at the base for two days but Zechs already had a bad impression of them.

They kept pretending to be top students in front of the freshmen. They were not only kept inquiring about the relationship between Noin and him, but also hinted to other students that they had a very close relationship with Noin. He could understand that they may admire and adore the young and beautiful lady instructor. However, the spread of gossip around was disgusting. Especially the target was "His Noin." Since they graduated from the Lake Victoria Base, the legendary of the first and second place have been praised as an inevitable pair. It was not about love or romantic relationships, but partners and best friends - although they know that they are far more than that - this kind of "knight's romance" has always been one of his proud legends, and he even felt more proudful than being called the Lightning Count.

So when there were dirty gossip on Noin, he felt quite annoying. He is sure that Noin, who has a good taste, would not have a personal relationship with these two people. Therefore the gossip spreading from these two guys must be not true. In this way, the behaviour of them was really disgusting. For the sake of Noin's reputation, he also tried to "make hints" to elimate the influence of gossip. But it also made him feel he was immature to do that.

If Noin would lose her temper at him because of these two people, he would also be angry about it. However, he doesn't want to spend one more second to deal with the problem of these two guys again. Noin and him haven't seen each other for four days. They should cherish the time together.

Noin heard the sound of door bell when she was taking a bath. It was half past ten. No one would disturb her at this time if it was not urgent. Especially it was not by phone but directly to her room. So she put on her bathrobe and opened the door without wiping her body dry.

When Noin opened the door and saw Zechs outside, she felt a little surprised. The same goes for the man.

He never thought that Noin would dress like this to answer the call. She was only wearing a pure white cotton bathrobe, her hair was still drenched. Her skin glowed red and moist after just taking a shower, and the scent of the orchid soap that she loves was also spreading in the air. It's hard to imagine how other men would react after seeing her sexy look.

There was a small movement of his brow, but he still tried to maintain a calm and steady attitude.

"Zechs, is there anything important to find me so late?" she asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I'm here to deliver the food." He raised the small box in his hand. He didn't put on a military jacket and only wears a shirt. He looked more relaxed than usual, but he still wore his signature helmet, which was a bit different from the usual serious and neat image.

Noin invited him to enter her room.

He sat on the sofa as if at home, opened the box, and put the dessert inside on the coffee table. It is two soufflé.

Noin felt a little surprised.

"Even if you have no appetite for dinner, you still have the mood to eat dessert, right?"

He came to show her good intentions. She smiled shyly. Noin sat on the sofa chair opposite him and ready to start.

"How do you get these soufflé?"

"I asked the chef in the canteen to do it for me."

It turned out to be a special dessert. Sometimes when Noin was addicted to desserts, the canteen will help. She also simply learned to make one or two styles by herself.

Noin tasted it slowly, but Zechs put down the soufflé after two or three spoon. In fact, he didn't really like desserts.

"I think I have a clear report for two of your students. Do you have anything to discuss?"

"No, it's all clear." This was the last topic she wanted to talk about, and her attitude towards the man was obvious.

Zechs sighed slightly. Noin is usually considerate, easy-going and easy to get along with. She uses to treats people well. Even if she disagrees with some points of view, she is willing to discuss and express the opinions. But now her attitude of refusal to discuss is not common.

Regarding the training of students to pay attention to the cultivation of chivalry, there is nothing to discuss further. What he cares is another thing.

He took off his helmet and placed it beside him. For the coming discussion, it would be more suitable to talk privately.

"Noin, I know you are very popular among students, and you have a very good performance and evaluation as an instructor. However, you are facing a group of young and energetic guys, and it is inevitable that there will be some of them..." He seriously thought about what appropriate words should be used, "Have other thoughts about you..."

She understood what Zechs wanted to say. 99% of the students in the military academy are males. As a female instructors, living among them would inevitably become their imaginary in any aspects. So she always keeps a proper distance from the students and avoids getting too close with them. She knew that the students respect her very much, however, whether they would have other discussions or thoughts in private, she didn't know and could not control.

"I have been in the base for four years, so far nothing has happened seriously." Noin disapproved of what he said.

When she said "nothing has happened seriously", does that mean something has happened, but the degree is not serious? Zechs wanted to ask but he felt a little inappropriate to ask about it. At the beginning, he only wanted to put her in a safe place away from the battlefield, so he supported Treize in placing her in the training base. But during the four years when he was not around, as long as he thought of the men on the base would have lust for Noin, he felt an unquenchable anger.

"Even if you protect yourself from actual harm, if some gossips are not handled properly, your reputation will inevitably be affected."

Noin found it ridiculous for Zechs' persistence. These situations did not happen only today. He stayed at the base for a long time during this period, so he was able to "discover the problem." In fact, she has been dealing with these "problems" for the past four years and she thinks the results are pretty good. At least, no weird gossips have come out.

"I admit that the gossips are indeed easy to spread. For example..." Noin looked at him with a mischievous smile, "The male supervisor specially asked the chef to make desserts for the female subordinates, and visited her bedroom during the evening break. And this female subordinate was naked except for the bathrobe just after taking a shower... Before seven o'clock tomorrow morning, from the kitchen to the entire base, the scandal of us would be spread, right?"

Zechs snorted. However, Noin's words came to his heart. In fact, this is what he did deliberately. Instead of letting the dirty gossips spreading about her, it is better to put her under his name and keep her away from malicious slander and excessive gossip.

Noin smiled satisfiedly when she saw that he couldn't answer.

"It's only ten minutes since I came in. I think it shouldn't make excessive comments when I go out." The corner of his mouth raised slightly and jokingly.

"Huh?" Noin also smiled intentionally. Then she picked up the soufflé of Zechs, "You don't want to eat it? I will take it then." She picked up the spoon and started eating from the side where Zechs had ate it.

Zechs looked at her eating dessert and swallowed.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Noin cast a smile at him, and she looked just so sexy when her lips biting the spoon.

"I will leave after you finish eating." He looked away, feeling that his chest was suddenly hot. According to the plan, he has to stay for a while. However, he felt that the current atmosphere made him a little confused and restless.

"In order not to spread strange gossip, I have to eat all the desserts as soon as possible," she stood in front of Zechs, bent down to close to his face, "such as the dessert on the corner of your mouth..." the neckline of the bathrobe slightly opened, her body was looming... She gently licked the corner of his mouth with her tongue.

This is no longer provocation or flirting, but seduction.

When she wanted to stand up, Zechs pulled her waist toward him with one hand, and gently pressed her neck with the other hand. Then he kissed her.

The man's hands held her tightly and pulled her toward him, and the woman just sat on his lap. Her hands inserted between his hair. As it was taken for granted, they kissed passionately. When Zechs’ tongue slipped into Noin’s mouth, greedily swiping and sipping every inch of her mouth, Noin let him to do it obediently. The tongues were overlapping and the mouths are eager for each other. The exaggerated sucking sounds was filling the silent room.

The two people's rapid gasping and heavy breathing, combined with a contented moan and the rustling of clothes, all sounds made the whole room no longer quiet. Noin's kiss was so passionate, and Zechs couldn't bear the constant depression in his heart. When Noin's tongue was firmly wrapped around him, the last rationality disappeared without a trace.

His hand swept from her back to her thigh, and the smooth silky touch made him a little crazy. He wanted more so his fingers were ready to explore the deep of the secret. At this time, Noin stopped his hand and stopped his movement. Then their fingers clasped together.

Noin slowly raised her head, the saliva of them was still entangled. But they finally got out of the kiss. When the movement stopped and the two gasped, Noin gently pushed him away.

She took a deep breath, stood up slowly and left Zechs.

Zechs was still confused. He wiped his lower lip with his thumb, and the numbness of the kiss was still there. He also took a deep breath and let go Noin's hand.

In most of the times, Zechs was more sensible than Noin. But in the game of keeping safe distance, Noin is always the one who is more flexible and sensible, as if she has a mechanism in her heart that will automatically execute the stop button before they are going to overwhelm.

Noin turned around to tidy up the messy clothes, and it was not easy to recover her sanity. She shook her head and her tone returned to normal.

"It seems that the desserts are all finished."

"Very good." Zechs took two deep breaths before standing up. He put on the helmet again. His facial expression was again covered, but his tone of voice had returned to normal, "I hope you pay more attention to what I just mentioned."

He walked to the door accompanied by Noin. Before leaving, he stared at Noin and requested, "Next time, you are not allowed to dress like this to answer the call."

"OK." She replied quietly.

After this day, "Zechs's Lover" had set its tone. No one dared to make dirty gossip on the young and beautiful instructor anymore.


End file.
